Sword Art Online Spy?
by Sword-Starlet
Summary: There is a girl who was told from the beginning of this game to be a spy to spy a boy name Kirito. She doesn't know why ,but she has to do it. It is the only way to get her memories back. The game causes tons of drama sometimes. Rated K plus for very few covered cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sword Art Live

Well lets go back to the beginning. My name is Ellie and I'm a spy for sword art live. I have reddish brown hair and tan skin. My eyes are brown. Sword art live is a game of the future. It had motion sensors that allow you to control you avatar. It's like a helmet. Unfortunately once you log in you can't log out. If someone try's to stop it the sensors kill you. If you die in that game it kills you. The only way to survive is finishing the game.

I surpass these laws somehow. When everyone was transported to the middle I was not. They transported me into another room. I realized I remember nothing ,but how to play the said "Take these weapons and things. You will be our spy ok? Write what is happening here and you will survive even if you die in this game. You will also get your memories back." They explained the game to me they were wearing capes of some sort too. I asked "Why do you choose for me to survive?" They said "we need someone to survive." I was immediately transported back. They told me I couldn't come back until someone finishes the game. They told me to spy in a guy named Kirito. I wonder why they chose me still. Is it a trick? I went ahead to the outfield and put on the armor they game me. It was light blue in color and made me look like I was an s class. The armor had a light blue skirt with white trimmings. the skirt was short ,but it had leggings underneath. I also had black combat boots. For some reason I knew i was a solo player. The armor included a cape with white frost deigns. I also had a sword called the water sword? Weird. They also gave me a ring so I could sneak on Kirito. It enables me to not be heard and gives me the ability to fly. It gave me light blue angle wings. They explained they wanted people to think I was a bug and they said they didn't enable magic. At least I may survive.

I found the boy Kirito while leveling my self up by killing boars. I put the ring on and flew. He had black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing beginner armor. I reported that I saw him that day and decided to follow him. His skill was incredible. "By the way I heard a party found a boss room a couple days ago" I heard someone say as I followed him. I thought of joining. I found out where he lived and wrote it down. I can't believe I found him this early in the game.

It has been a month since I found Kirito. I didn't have a home yet so I wandered in the streets. I ate some food I bought earlier. I could only afford crust bread with my savings. It was grayish and tasted like sh*t. Man I feel like a stalker with my job sometimes. I'm trapped here until someone wins though. "Yay." I said to myself sarcastically. I took off the ring to go ahead and level up. I was in level 30 right now I heard that Kirito is way higher than that ,but I have to keep training. I was in a jungle doing a new skill with my water sword. It swirled water from the trees and extended into a blast and knocked down my opponent ,so that's why it's called a water sword. I spotted a girl trying to fight. She was a beginner ,but all alone. I wondered why. She had short, dark hair and green eyes. Her skin was pale as well in the moonlight. The grass crunched under my feet as I walked towards her. I saw her health was extremely low. I could tell she was going to die. I couldn't let this girl die though. I just didn't want to I don't know why ,but I put the ring on and flew to her side. I took my sword out and did my unique skill and killed the beast. My wings glowed with the moonlight. The girl whispered "Tttthaank you. What's your name." I said "Ellie the water angle." I flew away into the dark sky. Ends up the girl was a part of a guild called something like the black cats. I really couldn't hear much. That's how I got my name I guess. I didn't sleep that night due to the fact I didn't have a house yet. I need one sooner or later though. I went back to kill boars again.

It became morning ,so I went to were Kirito's house was. He was obviously going to the meeting. He approached some building which to me looked like a ruined Colosseum. It had to be where the meeting was. Could he make my job at least a little bit hard. I ate my crusty bread while spying on him.. He was going to fight the boss. I just need to be in that room I don't need to be fighting it...No I can't cheat ,but it is my job. I followed him to what looked like a some roman ruin. I imminently put a blue cloak and hood on ,so my face couldn't be seen. I saw a girl too like this. I've seen her before. I believe her name was Asuna. She was in a red cloak though. The blue haired guy who seem to run this told us to go in parties. He was interrupted with another player before though. I wasn't really paying attention. Kirito opened his menu to invite Asuna to his party. I wrote this in my journal. I knew for sure her name was Asuna now from the game menu. The leader let me be a party of one when I told them I was level 39 already. They looked shocked.

We deiced to move to the top of the tower where the blue haired dude told us the boss room was. They told me to attack with Kirito and Asuna. I panicked when the person I'm spying on name was spoken. I handled some of the bosses minions as I was told to. It was time to attack the boss. Kirito and Asuna switched. They took the boss to yellow in health. I manage to attack it as well ,but only to red. The blue haired man called us off to attack it himself. Was he retarded or something ,but that was a freaken bad move. Kirito shouted "Stop!" The weapon was definitely to powerful and he was thrown to the side at ease. I stopped as everyone else charged to avenge him. I can't believe I was about to witness a death. Kirito ran to the man to give him a health potion ,but he refused it. I just stood there for a second and realized how real this game blue haired man shatered away. He was gone. Asuna and Kirito got up and manage to kill the boss. One of the men shouted "How could you let Diavel die like that. You... You knew he would of died didn't you?" He pointed to Kirito. Everyone looked at him. Kirito laughed insanely. I looked at him and grinned. I understood him now. I understood how he felt. I didn't know why ,but i understood. Kirito nodded "Yeah I knew. That is because when I was in the beta I got higher then most of the players. Call me a beater." Kirito simply smiled and walked to the door. The crowd parted for him. He changed into some type of black clothing. Just before he opened the door to leave he told Asuna one thing if a guild wants her to join accept. He was strange.

I ran out the door and left to floor 2. I ran as fast as I could. As soon as I went out of the boss room a memory came to my head. It was me drawing for my Dad. I smiled when I remembered something as I ran. All of the people that fought stared at me ,but they didn't know who I was ,so why not. I stopped to check my directory. I found out one of the monsters dropped a teleportation crystal. I teleported back to floor 1. I'll return to floor 2 tomorrow. I started writing in my journal all I saw today. It took me an hour to describe his attack pattern. It was almost perfect for his level. I took off my cloak. I saw Kirito pass by again. While he did this I saw the girl I saved last month. She was with a group which asked for him to join there guild. I couldn't believe my eyes that he was with the girl I saved. I put my ring on and flew up to follow them. I found out the girl was named Sachi. I thought it was a cute name. I heard her explain what happened a month ago when I saved her. Her brother said "Yeah and swords can talk." Kirito seemed interested though and asked about me. My fist tightened and I shouted "I DO EXIST." I covered my mouth when i said that with wide eyes. Luckily they didn't hear me thanks to the ring. I lost my balance on the roof and almost fell. I wobbled my arms as I managed to stay on the roof. Man I have to be more careful. I left them and wrote in my journal and included a illustration when i remembered that i used to draw. I bought some paper and a pencil. I drew the vision I had and Kirito. I ate the same meal as always bread. I couldn't believe I had a dad and drew.

I walked around the stone path in the Town Of Beginnings not to far from the Guild house. I decided to sleep in a alley since I find have a house yet. I took of my ring and was about to fall asleep when I heard footsteps on the path of a young man walking towards me...

**Message me if you like this. Thanks for reading! Sorry this wasn't long. Next time it will probably be longer depending on the time I have. Also feel free to tell me how i can improve. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BTW I am not messing with Asuna X Kirito. It will happen ok. I don't own Sword art online at all.**

It was Asuna. I ran as fast as I can out of her sights. Im not good with people. Why was she here? Dammit it's already day time. I ran as fast as I could. My speed was pretty high for now. Sometimes I wonder why I keep going. I guess it is because I want to remember who I am. I hate how I have to respawn if I die in this world until someone clears this world. I put on the ring while running.

"Time for more spying." I whisper to myself. I flew back to the guild house. I saw that Kirito was comforting Sachi. I hope she makes it to the end. I grinned as I saw them together. They were cute. They went from the Town of Beginnings to floor 11. I remembered that my mother died and I had a brother after those floors were accomplished. I remembered I loved basketball and had a birthmark on my hand that is all though. My level got higher as well.I saw the guild leveling up in the jungle. I saw Kirito step up for Sachi when Sachi was in the front line. The act made me wonder if I had a friend or someone like that.

It has been a couple of months now that Kirito has been in the guild. I wrote everything in the journal. I even drew some of the combat skills he had. Today the guild wanted to go to a better dungeon. I've been there at night before at that same dungeon. I gasp at the thought of them going there it was way to dangerous. Kirito knew it too he didn't want them ,but he did lie about his level to them. They would know what level if he had said it was a bad idea. They walked into the dungeon. One of them saw something at the end of the hall way. It was a trap door. I gasped as I knew it was too dangerous for them. It was a trap that I fell in before. There was a chest in it. One of the players ran in too see if it had anything in it. I flew into the room as fast as I could. I couldn't let them die. Even if it blew my cover for now. I made it just before the door closed. It was too late. Several of them died already. They disinagrated into a blue dust. Just when Sachi was about to be attacked I tried to block it, but I was not fast enough. She disinagrated while trying to say something to Kirito. I started to cry. Even though I didn't know her the first life I saved was gone. I did my unique skill and took them down. I sank to my knees. I forgot Kirito was still there. "Its all my fault." I repeated as tears streamed down my face. "I should have come out earlier to warn her. I shouldn't of just wait to spy on him just so I could get my memories back! I'm so selfish!" I shouted in agony. My fist pounded on the floor. I realized Kirito was next to me crying as well. I ran on the spot. I couldn't get caught now. Tears streamed down my face as I ran. I didn't even use the wings I had. I stopped gasping for air near a wall. I leaned on it and cried. I thought I lost him. I started to write in the journal with my trembling hand. I didn't notice that Kirito followed me until I looked around me. I saw that he knew what I was writing. He now knew my name and everything I had in my storage. I transported away to the town of begins as I whispered "Sorry." He shouted "Wait!", but it was too late. I already transported back to the town of beginnings.

I really need to get a house soon. Maybe later. I ran to the same alley way I always gone to and cried myself to sleep. I awoke in a bed. Where am I? Wait I know this place. Wait a second I was at Kirito's place. How fid he know i was here. I saw him asleep on a desk. (The one where he heard the recording of Sachi) He woke up while i got up ,and got up fast to corner me. Kirito shouted "Who do you work for! How did you know Sachi!" I sank in the corner. It was Christmas morning. It's been a while since the game started. I whispered my voice trembling from talking about Sachi "The game master sent me. Sachi was the player I saved. I am the water angle she talked about." Kirito backed away and whispered "Why are they doing this? Why are they playing this f*cken game?" I whispered "Even I don't really know they said they needed a survivor, but I'm stuck in here until the end. The only reason I agreed into doing this was to get my memories back. I'm so sorry..." He manage to send a friend request to me as I ran out the door, but he grabbed my hand. He said "Fine spy on me. Just do one thing. Make it to the end and meet me on the other side." I nodded as I looked at him. I accept the request ,so I could spy on him better. If I have him there I can look for him using a map. I went to the jungle to level up. I wrote all of it in my journal as told. I hope the game master isn't mad that Kirito found out though. That would be really bad.

Several weeks past. I don't even know what day is it anymore. I'm around floor 25. I have remebered a little more. My brother name was Keneth. I remembered my birthday was on the 14th. I don't know what year I was born or the month. Kirito joined the assault team. I thought about joining too ,but I have a job to do. At night I usually help the other players survive. Now I have to wear my cloak everywhere so people can't recognize me. I saved to many people with my special move without it. I turned down guilds that asked me to join since the accident with Sachi happened. I could do my job more properly now. I even turned down the knights of the blood oath which is one of the most powerful guilds. Honestly I don't know why they did that. I'm not a beater and I'm not really good at this game.

I heard Kirito is looking for a kill guild. It was dark and I decided to go to one of the old floors to train. I saw a girl that was dieing her health bar was low. One hit and she would be dead. I grabbed my sword and attacked the beast. I noticed Kirito was on the other side and also attacked the beast. I put on my ring and flew out of there. I believe the girls name was Silica. I went ahead and followed him with a girl named Silica. They got a room and I tried to listen through the door. I noticed someone was there too. Great, I hope he doesn't blow it. I pretended not to noticed him. Kirito noticed though and opened the door. I fell in. Kirito shouted "Dam! You scared me." I explained to Silica the whole memory thing and why I was there. I told them everything. I said "There was someone else there too. That's why you detected me. This ring helps me to be silent to other players. I sensed them ,but I ignored it. I think he or she fled." Kirito nodded and knew it had to be true. "Well see ya later." I shouted as I grinned. I opened the window and jumped to fly out. Silica shouted "No!"as I jumped. Kirito grabbed her hand from touching me. Ohh yeah I forgot to tell her about the wing part. I flew to the alley. I checked how much money I had. I had about 5 million already. Looks like I'm going shopping soon. I wrote in my journal and drew Silica. She was cute. She was only a kid though. I don't remember if she was a beast tamer or not. I ate some meat this time. It was a monster drop. I put my cloak on and hood. I decided to go shopping for weapons. I walked around the town and finally found a blacksmith shop. Kirito recommended it to me before. I walked in to see a tall man with a muscular figure. I said "I would like to see your best weapons." The man said "My name is and these are my best work. I saw a sword with a blue handle and a green gem on it. The blade was a grayish blue color. I pointed to it and asked "How much?" He whispered "About 2 million." I nodded. I gently gave him the money. I needed to make more money soon. The sword was incredibly light. I equipped it and put my water sword in my directory. The sword made me faster. It was called Striker. I tried it on some monsters and it was incredible. I saw someone from the nights of the blood oath dieing. They needed someone to save them. I put on my cloak. I managed to put on my cloak and kill the beast. It took a couple attacks and a skill. The new skill allowed me to slice the beast quickly in crosses. It was called the holy sin. I flew away after I fought. I sat in my usual alley and fell asleep. I'm surprised no one tried to kill me in my sleep yet. I would probably not notice though because I would just respawn. I felt footsteps on the floor as I woke up. I was annoyed since this happened before. I said "Who's there now?" It was Asuna again. She whispered "I heard your a good fighter. I need a favor..."

**Yep she is asking for a favor! Asuna don't point that knife at me! I'm sorry the story involves you asking for help! Thanks for PM me. Reviews are appreciated. Well it's longer then chapter 1.**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked around doing the favor she asked. I barely remembered anything of new floors. The only thing I remembered was that one of my friends name was Kirigaya Suguha. Asuna wanted me to save a crew member on floor 49. I haven't beat the floor yet so I would get some xp out of it. She said that he was in the boss room somewhere.. I told Kirito to tell me what he did later so off i was. He was talking something about going to some hill on floor 47. I honestly don't remember.

I went into the boss room to see the member unconscious on the floor. He looked familiar ,but I couldn't remember why. He had black hair and pale skin. He looked about the same age as me. He must of defeated the boss ,but was to weak to get out. Dammit I need to do this fast. I ran to the room and immanently the boss appeared. I ran to shield him as the monster tried to attack the weak. It was a giant. The giant wield a large sword and ax in the other hand. I manage to attack it behind the knee rapidly and kill it. I pause as I started to have a memory come back to me. I was at a cafe. I saw I was with I boy and wait we were in a date. That's it! He was my boyfriend. His name was Onex. He had black hair, pale skin, and blue almost like glass eyes. WAIT A MINUTE! He looked exactly like the guy I just saved. Could it be...

I came back to real life and manage to drag the guy out of the boss room. I was shocked. It took me a minute ,but I was finally able to tellaport back to my alley. I laid him there and waited for him to wake. I can't bring a random knocked out body there. It would probably look like I have a hostage or something. I placed my hand gently on his cheek. Could it be? That was all I asked in my head. I moved his jet black hair away from his eyes. I sat leaning on the wall and rested his head on my lap. I gave him a potion to drink so it would help him heal.

He started to wake. He whispered "Ellie? Am I dreaming?" I smiled it was him. He started to slowly get up. Onex said "I couldn't find you. I joined to guild to..." I kissed him. I loved this boy and everything about him. Onex kissed back and then I parted. I explained what my state was and how I didn't remember much. He told me I was now 15. My birthday was in march. I smiled I was so happy I now knew these things. My birthday was several months from now. We were here for a while though. Onex said he joined to guild to find me because of my strategies. He told me I just disappeared.

It was getting dark so I grabbed Onex's hand to bring him to the guild. I put on my cloak so I wasn't that noticeable. He went inside and I started to walk. In the corner of my eye I saw him run out. Onex grabbed my hand and turns me around. He kisses me. I blushed as people around us stared. The hood of my cloak fell off while doing so. He asked "Care to live with me?" I grinned and said "Why not?" I needed a home. Living in a alley for a year gets boring.

I went to my new home and relaxed. It was normal class. He lived in a wooden house. I told him I will go home sooner or later. I noticed there was only one king sized bed. I blushed at the thought. NO I CANT THINK OF THAT.

I shook my head and left to go to Kirito's house to write in my journal. I kept walking towards his house and knocked on the door. It was already dark now. He let me in and I sat on the couch. I said "So, what happened." I was so interested in his story he had to tell. Especially when they revived Pina, Silica's pet. He mentioned meeting Asuna while taking a nap too. I wonder what would happen if...never mind.

I started to walk home and saw Asuna. I stopped walking for a second and said "You knew about Onex didn't you?" She grinned and said "Maybe." I finished walking home and slipped into my new bed. It was so comfortable. I haven't slept comfortably since the game started. I fell asleep for the next morning to come.

I awoke next to Onex. I got up and was panicking. I covered my mouth from screaming. My face was red then I remembered I lived here. Ohh yeah. I'm stupid. I left a note and ran for my spying today.

I saw that Kirito was looking for a new sword. She was at some girls blacksmiths shop. The girl I saw had pink hair and said "What are you looking for?" He said something about a sword. He grabbed one of her swords and BROKE IT! I'm not paying for that. She said something about it was her best work blah blah blah. I honestly just wrote he broke a sword. She said that she could make the best sword but blah blahb abalbhaba. I DONT CARE GIRL! What's wrong with me am i going crazy. whatever. He said that she would help her get materials. Time to go to another floor.

I transported to the floor they were going to. They were after a metal that was with the dragon. WAIT A DRAGON! I groaned quietly as I put my ring on. yay a dragon.

That's it I'm done for the day it was getting late anyway. I deiced to go home for the night a little bit early. I flew back with ease. I did live only a couple floors away. I went to my new home and shouted to see if Onex was there. I saw his blue eyes near the doorway as I walk in my home. Onex said "I didn't think you would be home this early. Dinner's on the table if you want it." I nodded and hugged him for a moment. He blushed I didn't know what I was doing. I let go and gobbled up my food quickly. It was regular pizza. I blushed when I realized Onex was still in the room. My sweat dropped. He smiled and chuckled "You haven't changed a bit." I put the dishes away and took off my ring. I changed clothes to a white, plain night gown which I bought before ,and slipped into bed. Onex did the same. I asked "Do you think we will survive?" Onex replied "No." I panicked when he said that ,but then he whispered "I know we will survive." I held his hand above the covers and turned off the lights. The only thing lighting up the room was the white moon light. Slowly I fell asleep.

I woke up fast and saw Onex was still there. I slowly parted my hand from his and got up to change. I looked at the bed and whispered to myself "I'll be back." I changed into my normal armor and ran towards Kirito's house. I knocked on the door and saw no one was home...

**Tell me what you think and I promise you will see more Kirito x Asuna next time. Sorry this chapter took a while. I know these are kinda of short ,but whatever. See ya later - Sword Starlet**


End file.
